A Poke Story
by superherolover
Summary: In this story, the poke-world has changed and pokemons have turned partly human. Our heroes are Sparks, a raichu, and Flame, a flareon, who fall in love contains slash, beware.


A POKE-STORY

Authoress: tamaranaaai

Beta: -

Rated: R

Summary: I guess this is something with a world where pokemons turn part human and they have some conflicts and a forbidden love story between Sparks, a raichu, and Flame, a flareon. Yea.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Warnings: slash, mild violence, (angst?)

A/N: I wrote this when I was about 14 and continued whenever I felt like it and now it's like this six years later xD I just wanted to share it with you all! Reviews are nice, I love them~

~INTRO~

In a dark cave, which lay hundreds of miles away from all kinds of civilisation, an old man was mixing a couple of mixtures. He poured something white in the cup he was holding and smiled when he seemed to be satisfied with the work.

"Thunder! Turn on the lights!" The man yelled to a small pikachu.

The yellow mouse sighed and a couple of sparks appeared from his cheeks. The sparks hit a generator in the corner of the room and soon two big lamps, which hung from the ceiling, lit up the cave. It wasn't a very big cave, but it had two labratory desks with neon-coloured liquids in glasses on them. The old man, known as professor Orrin, stood by one of the desks, holding a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." He said to the pikachu, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Pika, pika." The pikachu said. "Chu, pika, pika, chu?"

Professor Orrin nodded. "Yes, the formula, we have been working on, that will turn pokemons human, will be done soon too." He said, looking down.

The world had turned cruel on pokemons. The poor creatures where often abused or misused by their owners. Professor Orrin had decided that he would put a stop to it. After finding Thunder, who had been under the ownership of an abusive pokemon-professor, he had started on the formula. Thunder had been a lot of help since his former owner had been working on a similiar Orrin began walking over to the other labratory desk, when he tripped over a big chord. He spilled his coffee all over Thunder and accidently also knocked over a neon-pink liquid on the pikachu. The yellow mouse suddenly began glowing, almost like he was about to evolve, and his form got bigger and more human-like in shape. When the glowing then stopped, Thunder wasn't a pikachu anymore: instead of the yellow, electrical mouse, a tall, blond, young boy was standing in the cave in all his naked glory. He still had some of his pikachu-features, like the long ears and the spiky tail, but he was in a human shape.

"Professor..." Thunder said, amazed by his human voice. "I'm... We did it." He couldn't think of anything else to say. They had reached their goal: now they would be able to free pokemons of their slavery.

"We sure did." The professor said, looking at the human pikachu in a mixture of shock, happiness and curiousity. "We made a formula that can turn pokemons humanly and free them of their slavery!" Thunder nodded while a wide smile spread across his human face. "Now we'll just have to spread it around the world." Professor Orrin pondered.

"I know what we'll do." Thunder said, as an idea formed in his head.

~MAIN STORY~

Twenty years later, Sparks, a raichu, practiced his hits and kicks at the electrical-pokemons part of the pokemon-gym. By that time all pokemons had been turned human, though nobody seemed to know how it had happened. One day everyone had just started turning into humans(or partly, since most pokemons still had tails or signs of their former pokemon forms). Or that was what Sparks had been told. He couldn't really know, since he was a part of the second generation of the poke-humans as the human race had called them. Now the poke-humans had their own cities, because the humans didn't want them around in their cities. Sparks found that understandable when he thought about how things were in poke-cities: fights were a daily thing and if you weren't fit for them... Well, if you were lucky, you'd end up in the hospital. If you weren't lucky, you'd end up dead. The fights usually took place between the different types of pokemons. None of them seemed to get along well, but everybody seemed to hate electrical-types. Water-, air- and grass-types because electrical-types could kick their sorry asses in a heartbeat. Stone-types because they were stupid. Ice-types didn't really socialize much, and just didn't care. Ghost- and telepathic-types weren't seen alot(there was even a rumour that they had their own society somewhere). And there were the fire-types... They couldn't stand being next best to electrical-types. Well, actually they weren't, but nobody could agree on which side was strongest. So they fought a lot.

Sparks gave the boxing-ball he was training on a hard kick. It made him mad to think about those unreasonable fire-types. He could admit that he was hot-headed when it came to them, but he mostly had it under control. And now he had decided he would try to stay out of trouble. His mother always got very disappointed and angry with him if he got suspended from school, or something like that, because of fights. He was the oldest of his siblings(16 years old), so his mother thought he should set a good example. Sparks always felt bad when his mother got disappointed or brushed some of his sweaty blond hair out of his brown eyes and did all his moves again, before he decided to head for the showers. He felt a bit uneasy, since all pokemons shared the same locker-rooms and showers, meaning that he might run into some fire-pokemons and lose his temper. His best friend, Shocker, was in the hospital with burns because of his hot-headedness now. Sparks knew his mom would get angry with him if he got banded from the gym. He had already got suspended from his school a week ago(he wouldn't be allowed in school for another week), and he had decided not to cause his mother anymore felt his heart sink as he stepped into the locker-room.

There were practically only fire-types, maybe 20-25, and only two other electric-types. The other of the electric-types was Sparks' little brother, Volt. Volt was still a pikachu, at the age of 14(they usually evolved at the age of 7-10). He had pale-blood hair and unusual green eyes(only grass-pokemon had green eyes). He was built tall(as tall as Sparks, though he was two years younger), and he was provoking, strong, fast and quick-witted. Sparks wasn't built as tall, just about average, and he wasn't unusual in any way. Mostly he was just talented at getting into trouble, while Volt had the skill to turn everything he caused into someone elses fault. If he had got the blame for everything he ever caused, he'd probably be locked up for all other electric-pokemon was Lightning. He was a Jolteon from a wealthy family and Volt's best friend. Sparks didn't know much about the jolteon, but he had once heard the spiky-haired boy had a walked over to his two type-companions and they began talking in quiet voices, not wanting to cause a conflict(even Volt wasn't stupid enough to start a fight with 25 fire-pokemons, though he probably would get out of it just fine. He just didn't want to take the risk to be banned from the gym, which was his favourite place of all). The fire-pokemons were talking in loud voices, roaring with laughter every now and then.

After a while the fire-crowd got smaller little by little, until there were only three fire-types left with the three swung his tail from side to side. It was a nervous-habit he had. He just knew Volt would seek trouble, as the pikachu hated fire-pokemons more than anything.

"Maybe we should wait till they are gone." Sparks suggested, knowing his suggestion would be destroyed.

Volt frowned."You can't be serious! They should not get us down!" The pikachu hissed. Lightning stood behind Volt, saying the young pikachu had a sighed as he didn't see any other way out of the situation: he made his way to the showers with his brother and Lightning.

The fire-pokemons were already there and looked at the intruders with disgust. There were a vulpix, an arcanine and a flareon. A tense silence filled the air and Sparks could feel the fire-pokemons staring at them. He prayed to every single god he could think of, that his brother would be able to control himself. It was a rare thing that he could, since he really hated fire-pokemons. They always teased him at school saying he was way behind, because he was still a pikachu.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Volt directed his words to the vulpix, who seemed to have an urge to fight the way he kept looking at them.

"The ugliest thing I've ever seen." The vulpix replied. Sparks quickly washed his hair knowing the word-plays would soon be over. He didn't want to be in the showers when the fight broke out. It would end up in tears and blood. It always did.

"Take your eyes of it then." Lightning bit back. Both Volt and Lightning looked like 'take-that!'.

"Couldn't. Thought it was from the drain. Kept an eye on 'it', to make sure 'it' wouldn't attack." The arcanine said.

Volt looked at Sparks obviously wanting the raichu to throw in a rude mark. Sparks looked at his brother and then at the locker-room, hinting for the young pikachu to get out of the showers as soon as he could and not to get into the oncoming fight. Sparks wrapped a towel around his waist and began walking out of the showers.

"Leaving already?" The vulpix asked mockingly. Sparks fought all his urges to not smash the vulpix's face with his fist or tear at the redish blond hair.

"Hell yea." He said calmly, knowing it would piss of the vulpix more than anything. He walked out of the showers. The flareon shot the vulpix a stare, which said 'he-got-you-good-there', and the vulpix stayed quiet.

~HOT SPOT~

"I can't believe you did that!" Fire, the vulpix, exclaimed to Flame, the flareon, when they got to their table in "Hot Spot", the fire-pokemon bar.

Flame raised a dark red eyebrow."Did what?" He questioned, not really knowing what his upset friend meant. Fire was usually upset about something and it was hard to keep up with what was going on with the vulpix.

"You fucking gave me 'the' eyes." Fire answered, when Burn, the arcanine, joined them having bought them drinks.

"Should I fucking know what you're talking about?" Flame questioned. He didn't have a bad memory, but he just didn't know what his friend meant.

"With that raichu. I could have made that comment worse for himself, but you had to give me 'the' eyes." Fire said tiredly, as if the sentence explained everything.

"Excuse me?"

Burn sighed. "With that raichu in the gym, you gave Fire the 'He-got-you-good-there-huh?!'-eyes." The arcanine explained. Fire nodded and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh." Flame said, realizing what his friend was upset about. Fire was hot-tempered and easily offended.

"It was rather rude." Burn remarked. Flame rolled his eyes.

"Says the pokemon who told a pikachu he was so ugly he could have been from the drain." He commented sarcastically.

"Again with the rudeness." Burn reminded him. "And what was up at the gym anyway? I thought you wanted to fight."

"I did." Flame lied. It wasn't that he didn't like fighting, that was something he had grown up with and loved. He loved beating up electric-pokemons, since he hated them above all. Flame had been born into an electric-family, both his mother and father being jolteons. He had evolved into a flareon though, and now almost all his aunts, uncles and so on hated him. If it hadn't been for Lightning there in the gym, he really would have enjoyed himself and beat up everyone of those annoying electric-pokemons. Lightning was his brother and he would surely tell mother or father if he ever saw Flame do anything that didn't fit. Lightning really enjoyed bothering him, and trying to get him caught doing something bad. He wasn't sure his friends would accept him if they knew about his family so he tried to keep it a secret. Until now he had succeeded in keeping it a secret.

"Then what happened?" Fire asked, having obviously forgotten about 'the' eyes.

"Well, the raichu obviously didn't want to fight." The flareon said, quickly making up something. It was true: the raichu had practically been running from the showers. It hadn't been because he wasn't fit for fighting, the raichu had looked rather strong. "He was almost running out of the showers."

"So?" Fire questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"So I didn't want to just beat him up. It's no fun without the fight." Flame explained. He had got his doubts about if he even would have gone out for the raichu if his brother hadn't been there. It was brave to refuse a fight, because you usually just got beat up more badly than if you actually took the fight. "I mean you can't really force anyone to fight you. How wierd would that be? 'Fight me or I'll punch you!'?" Fire started laughing, and Burn smiled. Flame was reliefed that they forgave him. He wouldn't be able to make it in this world without his friends. Almost nobody would.

"Yea, it would be wierd." Burn agreed. Fire opened his mouth to comment too, but just stared at the door to the bar in shock. Flame turned around to find the raichu and the pikachu from the gym, standing there.

"What the hell are those things doing here?" Fire asked, looking at the two electric-types in disgust. Flame didn't know what to think. The Raichu looked a little nervous, while the Pikachu sneered at all of the fire-pokemons.

"Get out!" A young, but tall and strong Charmander shouted at the two, being the first one to react on the 'guests'. The Raichu swayed his tail from side to side and gave the Pikachu a warning look, but the young blond didn't seem to care:

"Eat shit, asshole!" He yelled back at the Charmander. It was a brave, but dumb thing to do, Flame thought. The pikachu would get beat up if he kept up like that. Eventually.

"Shut up, Volt." The Raichu hissed, before the Charmander could reply, leaving the rather stupid lizard confused.

"Sparks!" the pikachu exclaimed, looking at the raichu offended. The raichu didn't notice though, since he was by the bar counter. His tail was swaying furiously as he asked if he could use the bartender, Mr. Burnings, pretended he didn't notice the raichu at all. The raichu's tail wrapped itself around it's owner's leg, and unwrapped again, when he asked again. Flame wondered whether it was a habit or just because the raichu was nervous. Maybe both.

"Are you deaf?! Let us use the fucking phone!" The pikachu demanded slamming his fists on the counter. Mr. Burning didn't even turn his head.

"And I said, be fucking quiet!" The raichu remarked. By the time the bar was full of whispers, most of which sounded like "Fucking rats!" "Lets beat them up!". Not even the third time when the raichu asked did Mr. Burning 'notice'. The swaying of the raichu's tail was fastening.

"God damn rats. Who do they think they are!?" Fire complained, looking at the 'guests' annoyed. Flame didn't really care much for the pikachu, but he felt some sort of pity for the raichu. He didn't seem to want any trouble, but everybody(including the pikachu) just kept pushing him.

"Come on! Go to the suckers' bar!" Some idiot yelled.

"We are already here, shit-face!" The pikachu yelled back.

"Shut your god-damn mouth, if you wanna fucking live!" the raichu hissed to the younger electrical mouse. "Please, could I use your phone? It wouldn't take too long." Mr. Burning gave a beer to some Charmilion, but ignored the raichu's request completely.

"Use your own phone!" Fire shouted.

"Oh yea, Sparks, why didn't we think of that." the pikachu started sarcastically. "Well, we don't have a phone, fucking wall-pisser!"

Flame knew Fire wouldn't be able to handle his temper. The next thing he knew Fire was by the pikachu having grapped the other by the colar. Flame got up to and walked up to Fire pulling him of the quick-worded electrical-pokemon, before Fire would make a fool of himself. The raichu looked a bit fearfull, but Flame could see he was ready to fight.

"Could I use the phone?" Flame asked knowing Mr. Burning would not ignore him. Everyone turned . Burning looked shocked, but gave Flame the directions to the room where the phone was. Flame turned to the raichu.

"You might wanna come with me." He stated. It wasn't a question or an order, more like an invitation. The raichu nodded, having wrapped his tail around his leg again. He didn't look nervous anymore.

"Keep to yourself!" He whispered to the pikachu before following the they had left the pikachu smirked.

"So, you wanna go, wall pisser?" he provoked the Vulpix.

* * * * *

Sparks wondered what the flareon wanted, helping him like that. He hoped the fire-pokemon didn't expect money, because that was something Sparks didn't have(he didn't even have a cell-phone and that was something most poor people had too). The flareon could also forget any sexual rewards, or he'd find himself getting electrical Sparks came up with an answer, they arrived to the telephone room.

"There is the phone." The flareon stated and leaned against the door. Sparks nodded and walked over to the phone. He dealt his home number.

"Hey, it's me." He started, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the flareon listening and also afraid his mother would be angry or sad. Or even worse: disappointed. "Yea, I know. I'm sorry. We'll stay at Lee's. We missed the bus. Yea. I will. Bye." He finished the coversation and put the phone down. Mom had been disappointed, as he was afraid. That was what he hated the most: when mom was disappointed in him. Volt seemed strong and confident, but Sparks knew he was more sad than anyone when mom got disappointed, angry or sad with them. And right now she was all three.

"What was that about?" The flareon asked and snapped Sparks out of his thoughts. He realized he must have looked a bit sad while talking on the phone. Sparks shook his head.

"Nothing important." Sparks answered and walked over to the door, where the flareon was. "Thank you, by the way." He said. Sparks wasn't sure how to ask what the other wanted in return of the favor.

"No problem, really." The flareon replied casually. Sparks wished the fire-pokemon would have said what he wanted in return, but he didn't. The blond thought the flareon to be calm for a fire-pokemon. Usually they were straight forward, going for what they wanted.

"Uhm.... I can't really pay you for this." Sparks said. Hopefully the flareon would take the hint and tell him what he wanted.

"I didn't expect you could." The flareon said. "I don't know why I helped you."

"Oh." That was all Sparks could think of to say. He wished there was some way of getting out this uncomfortable coversation, but it didn't seem to have any kind of start or end. "Well, is there anything you want?"

The flareon's eyes looked him over, and Sparks was afraid he'd have to shock the fire-pokemon, if things were going where he thought they were. Not that Sparks thought the flareon was bad-looking. On the other hand he thought the fire-pokemon looked good in the black jeans and the red pull-over. Those blue eyes had also caught Sparks attention and he did think the flareon was...kind of attractive. He just didn't want any kind of things like that to happen just because he owed someone. His mother always said, there had to be some kind of feelings included if they were to do sexual actions.

"Well, one thing." The flareon said suddenly and pressed his mouth lightly to Sparks'. It didn't last for long and it was merely a light touch. It was hardly even a kiss! Yet, it was Sparks' first one. He could feel his cheeks heat up. His first kiss had to be with a fire-pokemon?! Sparks forced himself to focuss on the situation, not wanting it to get out of hand: the flareon really wanted what he had thought. But he soon found out it wasn't so, as he saw the flareon leaving.

"Where are you going?" Sparks asked.

"You made your call, we should get back." the flareon stated simply walking down the hallway back to the realized he should feel reliefed. Now he didn't have to shock the flareon for going to far or anything like that. He should consider himself lucky. Still he couldn't help feeling disappointed.

* * * * *

Flame felt disappointed and reliefed when the two electric-pokemons left. The pikachu of the two had caused a major chaos and humiliated Fire in front of everybody, playing the Vulpix with his dirty tricks. Flame had named the pikachu Chaotic in his mind. The raichu was another story. He had actually been the one to save Fire and a few other fire-pokemons from Chaotic. Flame was almost sure he could feel his insides turning when he thought about the raichu. He wasn't sure why he'd kissed the electrical mouse, maybe he'd just thought he would get the blond out of his head. That was far from what he was doing: while his friends were in a heated discussion about what had happened, he sat there thinking about the raichu. The kiss had hardly been a kiss anyway and nothing good would have come of it if they had taken it further. Still it felt so disappointing. So he called the raichu Disappointment.

"Fucking rats!" Fire exclaimed.

"Why aren't you saying anything, Flame?"

"Just thinking. Not that you'd know what that means." Flame said, avoiding the question of what he was thinking.

"You are so rude." Burn said, seating his huge self in the seat opposite of Flame. Not that Burn was fat, he was just...huge. Tall, board shoulders and so on. Fire on the other hand was small. Rather short, maybe 1,65 m., but strong. People often made the mistake of thinking Fire would be easy to take out. He wasn't: you'd have to be both strong and quick witted if you wanted to take him out.

"What happened back there with that raichu?" Fire suddenly asked. Flame guessed the vulpix had just had some sort of flash. He had maybe thought of Flame's wierd, quiet behavior having something to do with the raichu. Fire wasn't as stupid as you'd think. Burn wasn't either and Flame knew that if anyone figured out something(either about the raichu or Flame's family), it would be shruggled his shoulders.

"Nothing special. He made his call, we got back." The less he talked, the less clues they would have to his mysterious behavior.

"Wonder why they came here." Burn said, realizing he wouldn't get anything out of Flame tonight. Flame could be very stubborn when he wanted to. But so could Burn. And he could be sneaky too; he might get Flame to talk without the other noticing. "I mean isn't there like a electric-pokemons' bar near by?"

"That's ten miles from here, but yea." Flame replied. He realized he'd have to go home soon, though he wasn't keen on the idea. Well, at least Burn wouldn't sneak him into telling anything. He knew that was just what Burn was doing.

"They could have walked there! Would have saved us the trouble of dealing with those stupid rats!" Fire complained. He was still sour about the humiliation. Burn nodded. Flame didn't say anything.

"I'll go now." Flame said. Burn raised an eyebrow in question. "'Mother' is going to get worried." Flame said the word 'mother' with a wierd kind of disgusted voice.

"Who is this mother of yours?" Fire questioned. He had probably wondered about the question for some time since the question sounded a bit planned, a bit too casual.

"No one you'd know, I think. Bye." Flame said and left. He knew he'd have to tell his friends the truth at some point, but he had succeeded in keeping it a secret for two years now so he didn't think a bit more would do them much harm. Fire and Burn were getting curious, he thought while walking down the street to his neighborhood.

He had met both Fire's and Burn's families. Fire's family was poor, and Fire had already moved to his own place to save his parents the trouble of dealing with feeding him. It had ruined his plans of education, but he still thought it had been the right thing to do. He worked all days and didn't have the time to lived with his parents still. They weren't rich, but not poor either and Burn was their only child. Burn's mother, Amber, wanted her son to educate himself highly. The arcanine was under a lot of pressure from his parents.

Flame's parents were rich, though he didn't think it mattered much. His father kept ignoring him and his mother was always telling him what to do. Neither of them seemed to like him. He had his own side of the big house, but didn't really stay there much. He had his own bathroom, shower, pool, bedroom, livingroom and balcony. It still didn't mean anything to him since he knew his father wouldn't have bought it to him unless mother had told him to. And mother probably just wanted him out of the way.

Flame arrived home and walked straight to his side of the house, not bothering to say anything to his parents, thinking they probably wouldn't care anyway. His bed was messy and his room looked like a tornado had roamed across it, but he didn't care. He took of his pull-over and jeans, throwing them in the corner with the other dirty clothes. He would have to clean up tomorrow, since mother liked to have some monthly 'mother-son' discussion with him or something. Flame wouldn't be allowed to school tomorrow anyway, since he was suspended, because he had, with the help of a few school-friends, dipped a pikachu's head in the toilet. Flame removed a few items of the messy bed, before laying himself there, pulling the fancy covers over him and fell asleep.

* * * * * *

"Thank God, we can stay at Lee's!" Volt exclaimed. He, Lightning and Sparks were sitting at Lightning's house in the livingroom, with two of Lightning's cousins. Sparks sighed. Lightning wondered what had been up the raichu's ass since they had made that call from Hot Spot. Of course they could have made that call from Lightning's place, but then Volt would have missed some action.

"I agree!" Thunder, an older cousin of Lightning, said. He had generously offered that Sparks could sleep with him, in the room he stayed in while visiting his aunt and uncle. Lightning could see that Sparks didn't feel so comfortable with the jolteon, since he probably knew Thunder's intensions. Volt thought it was great though, Lightning could see: everytime Thunder flirted with Sparks, Volt would smile widely.

"You are so wierd." Sparkle, Thunder's sister, said. "I should so tell mom and dad that you like sleeping with boys." Her nose was wrinkled. Lightning wondered how Sparks would reject the jolteon. Volt had told him, Sparks usually gave out shocks to those who too generously let their hands run loose on the raichu.

"Come on, sis! You like sleeping with boys too. A lot." Thunder said, and laughed at his sister with most of the people in the room. Sparkle frowned and sighed. She obviously didn't like being called a 'whore' or be hinted to be one...

"Yea, but I'm a girl." She commented offended. Thunder shrugged his shoulders and winked at Sparks, who smiled back carefully, probably so the other wouldn't get the wrong idea, though Thunder probably already had, Lightning guessed...

"Lets watch TV!" Volt suggested in a loud voice. "Music-TV!" He corrected, and flicked on the huge TV. Lightning's parents were incredibly rich, unlike Volt's mother, who owned just about nothing but her kids(she had eight). Lightning had just about anything anyone could ever want.

"The countdown is on." Sparkle said, seeing the screen turn on with number ten. "With Red Hot Jessica." She then sighed, as the gorgeous Charmeleon female began dancing on the screen in tight clothes that were revealing in most ways possible.

"It's electric-shocks,

Oh boy, it sucks,

Electricity out, fire in,

They can be thrown to the bin!" The red-haired girl sung in the TV, mocking all electric-pokemons in her song.

"Pikachus go down first in the fight,

We won't even have to use power, isn't that right?!"

"What a sucker!" Volt declared, bitterly, as Jessica directed her mockings on pikachus. He smiled though when he saw how close Thunder had sneaked to Sparks, who didn't, against all odds, move. Lightning wondered how much more Sparks would take..

"Well, she's only at ten. Bet an electric-pokemon is number one." Thunder said and sneaked his hand around Sparks, who was sitting on the floor. He tensed up a bit, but didn't move. Would Sparks shock Thunder soon, Lightning pondered.

"Yea, since number nine is that water-pokemon." Lightning commented, a bit amused by Thunder and the situation. His cousin was such a player, but he knew Thunder would not get any from Sparks. Volt had told quite a bit about his brother, and they had a little bet about what would happen to Thunder.

"Love is waterfalls,

love is in the stars,

love between fire-types and shockers,

between wind-types and mind-readers."

Thunder started laughing. "Like any electric-pokemon would ever love a fire-pokemon." Sparks tensed up a bit and his expression was unreadable.

A soft knock was heard on the door and Lightning's mother, Joltina, peeked in from the doorway. She was very pretty though she looked small and fragile, and her eyes looked tired.

"I'm sorry." She apologized first. Sparks was rather happy for the interruption, since Thunder had backed of from him, Lightning noted. "Lee, have you seen your brother? I'm not sure if he has come home at all."

"No, last time I saw him was at the gym." Lightning replied disgusted. "With those fire-friends of his.." His mother looked a bit disappointed, but didn't say anything to Lightning's last comment.

"Could you maybe go look if he came home?" Joltina asked. Lightning knew very well their mother didn't want to interfere with his brother's life for obvious reasons. He didn't want to interfere with his brother's life either, though he liked to get the sucker into trouble if he could.

"No, mother, I've guests." He replied. If his brother was home he'd just be sleeping and Lightning couldn't get him into trouble with looked sad for a moment, and Lightning wished she'd just disappear. She'd never been like a mother to him, not since when he turned 5 and his brother had evolved into a flareon. He could ever feel pity for such a weak woman.

"I'll go." Sparks said, be rose from the floor. Lightning guessed he wanted to get away from Thunder. Too bad Thunder wouldn't let him go that easily.

"I'll come with you." Thunder said confidently as always. Lightning knew he was uneasy though. Since Flame, Lightning's bother, had used to burn Thunder when he was small. It hadn't been anything serious, but the jolteon was still afraid of the flareon. "You wouldn't know the way, anyway."

"Thank you." Joltina said, and smiled at the two boys, before turning around and walking away. Lightning waited until she far enough away, before speaking.

"Okay, you don't have to go there. Flame is probably just sleeping there, or then he found some fucking charmander to sleep over at."

"But your mother..." Sparks started, but was cut of by Thunder.

"Fine, lets not go." He said, sort of reliefed. Sparks blinked twice before speaking.

"I'll go, anyway." He said, not giving any kind of explanation or hint of why. Lightning couldn't think of anything, but that he wanted away from Thunder. Still that didn't make any sense either, since the jolteon was obviously coming with him if he went.

"Don't be stubborn, Sparks." Volt whined, but the raichu was already out of sight and Thunder went after him without another word.

* Flame's room *

Sparks' eyes widened when he saw the flareon on the bed under the covers. The same flareon who had kissed him. Thunder stood beside him, and flattened his pointed ears in what seemed to be annoyance. Sparks wasn't sure what the jolteon wanted or what made him annoyed, since Sparks could have very well gone by himself. Right now Thunder was forgotten though as Sparks' attention was on the flareon sleeping on the bed. He wanted to reach out and touch the soft looking hair or the the smooth skin. He retained himself though. Especially since Thunder was there.

"We should go now." Thunder said and wrinkled his nose as he looked at the flareon sleeping on the bed. "We already checked that he's here."

Sparks nodded and walked away from the room with the Sparks had closed the door to the flareon's room and turned around, he found himself pushed against the door. Thunder's hands were generously roaming all over his body and his mouth was being forcefully kissed by the jolteon's mouth and tongue. Sparks' eyes were wide and his mouth opened to gasp only to have a dominating tongue showed in. It didn't take long for Sparks to recover though, when he felt Thunder push his hips tightly against his. He focused all his energy and shocked the jolteon, who quickly got back from the raichu and moaned at the minor pain(Sparks hadn't shocked him full force, he only did that to the ones who didn't take a hint the first time).

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Thunder asked both confused and angry. Sparks leaned against the near by wall as far away from Thunder as possible. He was kind of afraid that the jolteon would try again. Sparks wasn't sure if he had enough power to...Well fight Thunder of properly.

"Could ask you the same thing." Sparks said and narrowed his eyes as Thunder got a little closer. He got himself ready to shock Thunder again, but it turned out it wasn't necessary as Thunder froze up when Flame walked out of his room. His hair was messy, his eyes sleepy, and he wasn't wearing anything but boxers, yet Flame managed to look threatening and his eyes were very angry when he noticed the jolteon.

"You fucking rapist, what are you doing here?!" Flame asked and Thunder quickly went as far down the hall as he could to be at a safe distance.

"None of your concern, you god damn..." Thunder stopped his sentence as Flame got closer. Then he ran away, down the hall and probably to his room, Sparks thought as he doubted that the jolteon wanted to be humiliated in front of Volt and Lightning by looking like a coward.

Sparks turned his eyes to the flareon who was now yawning hugely, not having noticed Sparks. Some part of the raichu found a way to feel a bit amused by the situation: First Sparks is about to get raped by the evil Thunder. Then comes his prince to save him, only in a pair of boxers. Then Flame used his sleepy eyes, messy hair and his totally sexy out-of-bed look to scare away the bad rapist. And there was his hero, yawning and not noticing his admirer. Finally the flareon looked around and noticed the raichu.

"You." He said simply and looked at Sparks' swollen lips and rumbled clothes. Sparks nodded nervously as his tail started swinging from side to side.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Sparks said not looking at the half-naked boy in front of him. Flame didn't say anything and again Sparks found himself thinking that the flareon was very calm for a fire-pokemon.

"What are you doing here?" Flame then asked. The question was surprisingly soft unlike when Flame had spoken to Thunder. Sparks opened his mouth to reply, but he couldn't seem to think of anything to say.

"I-I came t-to..." Sparks tried, but failed as he looked at the half-naked flareon. What should he say anyway? That Flame's mother had wanted him to check that he had come home? Actually that wasn't the reason. Sparks had wanted to see if Flame had been the flareon who kissed him.

"Did he try to rape you?" Flame then asked, not even waiting for an answer to the previous question. He seemed more interested in this question, Sparks noticed.

"Well..."

"I didn't know he was actually a rapist. What else? Does he molest people when they sleep?" Flame thought out loud. Sparks almost giggled out loud.

"I don't know. Could be. Maybe that's why he offered me to sleep in his room." He said instead. Flame looked the raichu in the eyes suddenly. Sparks found it rather intense, those brown eyes, but he didn't dare look away.

"You're a friend of my brother's?"

"K-kind of." Sparks stammered and looked away from those eyes. "He's a friend of my brother."

"What are you still doing here?" Flame asked, walking into his room, leaving the door open for Sparks. He picked up a shirt randomly from the floor and put it on before seating himself on the bed.

"I don't feel like going back there, really." the raichu said and walked into the room stopping not far from the doorway. He noticed that the room would have been rather luxurious if it hadn't been so messy, it was roomy and had big, wide windows where you could see the dark night sky from.

"You prefer my company?" Flame asked tilting his head to one side a bit. Sparks could feel his cheeks heat up.

"I-I actually wanted to ask you.."

"Why I kissed you?"

"Yea." Sparks agreed, and looked around in the room, not to meet Flame's eyes.

"I don't know." Flame said carelessly. Sparks could feel the flareon was staring at him even if he wasn't looking. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable, but not in a anxious way. More like a small tensing in his muscles and small butterflies in his stomach.

"Oh." He couldn't really think of anything else to say. What could you say when you didn't get an answer to the question you wanted an answer to? He'd even thought about the question, which then would have been…. "Did you like it?"

Sparks' eyes widened as he heard the question be asked out loud. By himself never the less.


End file.
